dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Algol
[http://www.capcom.co.jp/dino3/dino_index.html Dino Crisis 3 original website (Japanese)] |length = }}'Algol '''was a species of ''Velociraptor ''created through genetic engineering in ''Ozymandias DNA Laboratory. The species was experimental in origin and included three subspecies, though allowed to thrive on board the ship until they became extinct in 2548. History When Ozymandias crew began dying of radiation poisoning on their expedition to the planet a2, Cpt. Satoko Evans ordered the ship's computer, MTHR-248 to clone the ship's crew so that the colonisation mission would not end in vain.Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Regeneration Progress Log". As the ship was flooded with radiation, however, MTHR was unable to create clones that could survive, and instead began splicing in genes from animal samples in the laboratory which were found to be more resistant to radiation. Seeking to further modify the human clones to survive a variety of harsh conditions, MTHR began growing genetically-modified dinosaur species, which would thrive on the ship as a means of testing their adaptability. If genes were found to be advantageous, they were to be spliced into the human-dinosaur hybrids. The Algols ''were created from ''Velociraptor ''DNA in storage, and were modified to possess electricity-generating organs. The main purpose of the experiment however was to investigate the benefits of genes which influence pack behaviour on their ability to thrive.''Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Algol". This experiment was deemed a success, and the three subspecies were able to take over much of their ship due to their organised pack hunting behaviour.Excerpt from DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE: "恐竜のDNAを用いてマザーが創りだした生物に、 社会性が生まれうるかどうかを検証した実験生物。 結果、 仲間意識を持ち、 群れで狩りを行なうという社会性を持たせることに成功した。 進化の度台いが高く、 異なる特性を持つ亜種も発生している。" Physical description Algol were highly agile due to their well-developed hind legs which enabled tremendous jumps. When agitated, individuals could release shock blasts from an electricity-generating organ on their heads. Algol were a diverse species susceptible to mutations, and by 2548 three subspecies had arisen on the ship. The Alphas (α'') resided on the Deck Sector and had powerful electrical attacks, while the Gammas (γ'') were capable of camouflaging themselves and lived in the Storage and Shaft Sectors. Gameplay Algol are lower-level enemies in Dino Crisis 3 encountered heavily in the first half of the game, and while they hunt in packs they are relatively easy to dispatch with light weapons. From the Warehouse Sector onward they are replaced with the camouflaging subspecies to increase difficulty. They cease being the main opponent when the player reaches the Energy Sector, which is instead dominated by Kornephoros. The base point score for killing an Algol is 100TC, with Combo bonuses increasing each successive kill until the eighth where it reaches a ceiling. From two to eight kills, the rewards are 200TC; 400TC; 800TC; 1600TC; 3200TC; 6400TC and 12,000TC. Heath Algol have a base health of 600HP, and can have 0-300 extra hitpoints as determined by a randomised algorithm.DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE. Moveset Agol has a total of seven standard attacks in the game. Three of these attacks are bite-related, with damage varying depending on whether the Algol attacked from a stationary position or if they were in motion. The remaining four are other physical attacks largely involving knocking the player onto the floor. A further two attacks are 'Special Attacks' unique to the Alpha and Gamma subspecies' respectively. Both are electricity-based attacks, though their differences are due to exactly how the electricity travels to the player. Gallery Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Algol 1.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Algol 2.png Dino Crisis 3 promotional render.jpg|Render taken from dinocrisis3.co.uk Sources ;excerpts ;references es:Algol Category:Dino Crisis 3 creatures